Something New
by gabbie93
Summary: After JT's funeral, Manny and Damien try to figure out if what they have is just friendship, or something more.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Rock this Town:

After Jt's Funeral, Manny and Toby are talking about how JT still had feelings for his ex Liberty. Suddenly, Lakehurst student council vice-president Nora walks up.

Nora: Hi Toby

Toby: Nora, what are you doing here?

Nora: Damien and I wanted to come to JT's funeral. We were hoping to mend fences as far as our schools are concerned.

When Manny heard Damien's name, she froze. She knew that she and him had connected at that wild party over a week ago, but she hadn't heard from him since.

Manny: Damien's here?

Nora: (confused) Yeah, he is Lakehurst's student council president.

Manny: Oh

Nora: For awhile, he had been a little down. He's just coming out of a serious relationship. But something changed after the party, he seems a little more upbeat.

Manny couldn't help but smile.

Manny: He just got out of a relationship? How serious was it?

Nora: His girlfriend Laila broke up with him. They had been together since middle school and all of a sudden she just started acting weird.

Manny: Really?

Nora: Yeah, Damien is a really sweet guy. Even though he's good looking, he's not the cheating type. Laila really broke his heart.

Just then, Damien walks up:

Damien: There u are Nora...pauses when he sees Manny.

Damien: Hi Manny, Toni

Manny & Toby: Hi

Damien: How are you guys?

Toby: We're okay for the most part, besides are friend being gone.

Damien: I'm sorry about that. We wanted to show up to let you guys know that even though we go to different schools, what happened last weekend affected all of us.

Manny: How sweet of you.

Toby looks at Manny sarcastically.

Nora: Hey I know this may sound it of place, but do you guys wanna get a bite to eat or something?

Manny: Well, Emma's in with the school psych now, but her mom is gonna take her home.

Toby: Sighs...Well I kinda wanna stay with Liberty, but I could use a getaway at this point.

Damien: Cool lets go.

At The Dot:

Damien to Nora & Toby: Are you guys like a thing now, you two couldn't keep your hands to each other at the party.

Nora: Chuckles...Well, we're talking.

Toby: Speaking of couples, what about you two? You guys were pretty close at the party too.

Damien and Manny look at each other...

Manny: Damien and I are just friends. Plus, with everything that just happened with Craig, another relationship is the last thing on my mind right now.

Damien: Who's Craig?

Manny: My ex. We broke it off not to long ago. And to be honest, it's still affecting me.

Damien: Yeah, I know the feeling.

Toby: Maybe me and Nora should give you two some alone time. I can kinda see where this convo is going. Come on Nora.

Damien: (Laughs)

Manny: Nora told me that you just got out of a relationship as well. Wanna talk about it? From what I understand, it was pretty serious.

Damien: (stares at her for a minute) It was. We were together since middle school.

Manny: What happened? I mean...

Damien quickly cuts her off...

Damien: She miscarried. And it's all my fault.

Damien storms out of The Dot leaving Manny in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dot:

Toby: Wow. What did you say to him Manny?

Manny: I just asked him about his girlfriend. Clearly he's still not over her either.

Nora: Like I said, they were pretty serious. It takes awhile to get over something like that right?

Manny: Yeah. Listen guys I'm gonna go try and find him. I'll see you guys later okay?

Toby: Okay. Good luck

Manny finds Damien at the park...

Manny: Hey. You stormed out of there so fast. I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have brought it up.

Damien: It's okay. What happened with me and Laila was a mistake.

Manny: What do you mean? You two loved each other right? So much that you guys almost became parents.

Damien: (Reluctantly) When we first started dating, we agreed to wait. But over time, we just couldn't wait any longer, and it led to her getting pregnant.

Manny: And you guys were going to keep it?

Damien: Yeah I mean, neither of us believed in abortion, and I couldn't think of the idea of giving my child up. So we decided to become parents.

Manny: Wow

Damien: What's wrong?

Manny: It's just that I was in a similar situation.

Damien: What?!

Manny: Yeah, I mean Craig was my first, and we weren't safe. I knew I was gonna end up raising my baby alone and I couldn't handle that. So... I had an abortion.

Damien: Dang. I'm so sorry. Stress was the reason that Laila miscarried.

Manny: Then why did you say it was your fault?

Damien: Because I helped stress her out. I had so many responsibilities at school, I couldn't be there all the time for her.

Manny: You see that's what I mean! A baby changes everything and I wasn't ready for that. It wasn't your fault Damien. Things just happened

Damien: Yeah. Well, because of that she spiraled. A couple of months after the miscarriage flew by and I couldn't even recognize her.

Manny: Tell me about it. (Pauses) I guess that's why we were drawn to each other at the party.

Damien: (silently) What do u mean?

Manny: Well, we were both hurting and I guess that's what led to that kiss.

Damien: Im sorry about that.

Manny: Don't be. I kissed you too.

Damien: I guess we were kinda caught up in the moment.

Manny (after a long pause): Damien, I have to admit, that kiss scared the hell out of me.

Damien: Why did it scare you?

Manny: Because for the first time for me, it felt like something more than just plain attraction.

Damien: Manny please. I mean I like you and all, but right now is not the best time to start a relationship.

Manny: Can you at least admit you felt something too?

Damien (somewhat angrily): Yes! Did I feel something? Yes! But Manny, baby I wanna be able to give my all to you. You deserve for me to be all in and right now, a part of my heart is still with Laila. And it sounds like a part of yours is still with Craig, am I right?

Manny nods her head in agreement..

Damien: It's just that, we wouldn't be being fair to each other. I have to admit Manny, you're beautiful and smart and I would like nothing more than to be there to hold you, kiss you, (pauses and whispers) and even make love to you. But right now is not a great

Manny (whispers): So what do we do now? What do we do with our feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

Manny's point of view:

I get home from the park and that intense convo that l had with Damien. My head is still spinning. For some reason I am really drawn to Damien. Is it just purely physical? Or could it be something more? Just then, my cell phone rings...

Manny: Hello

Damien: Hey Manny, it's Damien. Look, I'm really sorry about the way we left things, I need to explain more. Is it okay if I come over?

Manny: Yeah, my mom and dad are super strict, but there not here right now. You can come over.

Damien: Cool

Damien arrives at my house about 30 minutes later. I take him to my room because, I didn't want my parents walking in and seeing him...

Damien: I thought about what you said. You're right, I do have feelings for you and I want to see where this could go but, between what's going on at our schools and our past relationships, I don't know how we get through.

Manny: (sighs) Do you wanna try?

Damien: Obviously

Manny: Then let's try. Let's stop worrying about what could happen and just be together.

We both slowly lean in to kiss each other. Immediately I feel the same spark, something is just so right about this. After awhile, the make out session gets intense. We start to lose control when I stop.

Damien: (panting) What's wrong?

Manny: (panting) We can't do this right now. I just got back into my parents' good graces, and they would freak if they find us together.

Damien: (chuckles) Alright I understand

Manny: I'm sorry. I want this just as bad as you do but we're going to have to hold off for right now.

Damien: Okay. I'd better go then.

Damien re-buttons his shirt that had come undone during our make-out session. He gets up to leave and places a peck on my lips before heading towards the door.

Damien: I'll call you later okay?

Manny: Okay


End file.
